Bikini Warriors: Raxus The Berserker
by JayH120
Summary: When the girls have a bit of trouble with an Ogre in the forest they are saved by a young man whose class is a "Berserker" and his name is Raxus. Raxus will take on Quest with the four heroines: Fighter, Mage, Paladin, and Dark Elf and aid them in their fight against evil. Whether it'd be dungeon-crawling or fighting a powerful boss or failing with them(OC/Harem)
1. Ogre Trouble

**Hello! I recently finished watching this anime(It isn't very long only twelve episodes and two OVA's) and just thought of an idea for this story and make it a harem story.**

 **Now, quick warning! I have never done a harem fic before. I mean, I am currently planning and in the process of finishing my first High School DxD story chapter but it's taking some time.**

 **This fic going to be rated M. So expect lemons to happen.**

 **Now, this story is not going to be taken as seriously as my other stories. I'll post another chapter if it hits me.**

 **Anyway,** **I don't own the series**

 **And Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bikini Warriors: Raxus The Berserker Pt.1**

* * *

Our story begins in the town as our heroine's: Fighter, Paladin, Mage, and Dark Elf all looking over the Quest Board looking for a Quest so they could earn some quick Gold.

"Okay, let's see...?" Fighter said as she was leaning to get a look at the Quest Board, her breasts bouncing a little as she leaned forward. "Finding a rare magic item? Raiding a castle guarded by an evil spirit?"

"That Quest should do!" Dark Elf said seriously. "It should prove quite a challenge for us."

"Um...? I don't know?" Mage said meekly. "That spirit Quest sounds like it's too tough for us."

"Fighter?" Paladin said. "Anything else we can try?"

"Hmm?" hummed Fighter. "Oh! Here! Defeating an Ogre in the forest."

"Are you sure that's something we can handle?" Mage asked with a finger to her chin.

"Mage, you'll never it's tough unless you try," Dark Elf sighed.

"It's settled then!" Fighter said as she jumped up enthusiastically as she pumped her fist causing her breasts to bounce a little. "Let's go meet with the Quest giver!"

 **-O-**

The heroine's found the Quest giver which was the Mayor of the town that was balding on the top of his head.

"Oh, you four young ladies are interested in that Quest?" The Mayor asked. "Though the thing is, I already gave that Quest to someone else."

"Huh?" Fighter said. "Who?"

"Was it an adventurer like us?" Dark Mage asked.

"What was she like?" asked Paladin.

"Actually it wasn't a woman..." The Mayor said. "It was a man."

"Huh?" Fighter said in shock. "It was guy!?"

"Yes," nodded the Mayor.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Mage asked.

"Not exactly," The Mayor said. "He wore a long red coat and his face was covered with a hood and he was carrying a huge sword on his back."

"A man with a red coat and huge sword?" Dark Elf pondered. "I don't believe we have seen anyone fitting that description?"

"Though, he's been gone quite a while," said the Mayor. "I think something might have happened to him in going after the Ogre."

"That's alright!" Fighter said clenching her fist. "We'll go on this Quest to take care of this Ogre."

"Yes, we'll handle this where this other man failed," Dark Mage said.

"If you believe you can fare better than him then..." The Mayor said. "I wish you four luck."

"Okay, girls!" Fighter chirped with a smile. "Let's take down an Ogre!"

 **-O-**

Deep in the forest, the four have discovered the Ogre.

"So, this is the Ogre he was talking about, huh?" Paladin gulped.

"Y-Yeah..." Fighter said nervously. "I guess so?"

The four heroines were looking directly at the Ogre. It towered over the four as it was quite taller than them. It had pale-colored skin, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, two of its front teeth protruded out of it's lower mouth, it had a brown towel on its waist and it was holding a club in one of its large hands. It let out a loud roar at the four.

"Uh, are we really going to fight it?" Mage asked sounding scared.

"We don't have a choice now," Dark Elf said.

"Let's go, everyone!" Fighter shouted getting her sword ready. "We can do it!" As she and the other three readied their respective weapons.

 **-O-**

They didn't do it. The Ogre fared to be too strong for the team of four. Paladin and Dark Elf laid on the ground, a little bruised up. But the Ogre had both Mage and Fighter in each of its hands.

"I-I'm sorry you guys..." Fighter said weakly. "It looks like this is it."

The Ogre looked between both Mage and Fighter in its hands. Gaining a lecherous expression on its face and licked them both with its slimy tongue both the two screamed in disgust as they both had blushes on their face.

"Hey!" Paladin shouted from the ground. "If your gonna do things like that! Do it to me instead!"

"W-we have to help them...!" said Dark Elf trying to get up.

The Ogre brought Mage up close to its face. Mage looked incredibly terrified by the Ogre leering at her and her body.

"Help me!" Mage yelped.

"Leave her alone...!" Fighter shouted weakly trying to get out of the grasp of Ogre.

It all happened so quick. Mage shut her eyes waiting for what kind of act the Ogre was going to do to her until something appeared out of nowhere slashing the hand of the Ogre clean off its wrist. It's hand hit the ground with a loud thud.

The Ogre screamed as it dropped Fighter to the ground. Fighter hit the ground flat on her back. Mage was surprisingly caught by someone. As she was caught in one arm by this person she wrapped her arms around their neck in a hug.

"Hmm?" Mage hummed as she leaned back to look at who saved her and Fighter.

It was indeed a man. He wore a red trench coat, a red hood was over his head that covered his face. Mage could indeed make out his eye color. He had blue eyes. He was also indeed strong as he was carrying her in one arm. He had quite the muscled body.

His outfit was a hooded red trench coat opened up to reveal his muscled upper body showcasing his strong chest and toned abs, a black scarf around his neck, armored gloves on his hands, black pants tucked into some medium armored black boots.

The weapon he used to chop off the Ogre's hand was greatsword that was even bigger than he is(it looks like Gut's Raider Sword from Berserk).

Mage looked down at the ground. Judging by how high she was from the ground this man was indeed tall. He most likely an inch taller than Dark Elf.

"Hey...?" The man said, his voice soothing yet commanding. Mage couldn't stop staring at the man's face. It was visible but it was obscured from the hood. But she could only make out his eyes. Blue.

"Hey!" He shouted trying to get attention, staring into her eyes. "Can you speak? Are you or your friends over here hurt?"

"Huh?" said Mage. She was still in shock from being saved from his man and shook her head. "No! W-We're fine!"

"Hmm," hummed the man with a short nod. He let Mage down on the ground gently. The magic user nearly falling. She looked up at the man as he walked his way up to the Ogre. He heaved his greatsword over his shoulder as he walked.

"Who is he...?" Paladin wondered.

"I'm not particularly sure," Dark Elf said. "But he was able to actually hurt the Ogre. He may be a higher level than we are?"

"Are you alright, Fighter?" Mage said bringing up Fighter.

"I'm fine..." Fighter said looking at the man walk up to the Ogre. "Who is this guy...?"

"The four of you stay back," The man said. "I'm gonna finish this thing off."

"What!?" Fighter said. "Hold on a second! We took on the quest first after the Mayor said some guy vanished in trying to find this thing!"

"That's funny," The man said. "I thought the Mayor would at least have a little faith in me instead of just believing I was dead or something."

"What do you...?" Fighter said.

"Wait," said Dark Elf. "The Mayor mentioned a man with a red coat and a huge sword."

"That's him!" Paladin said pointing.

"All of you look hurt," The man said. "Sit back and take a healing potion or something. I'm gonna take care of this."

The Ogre roared picking up its club again with its last remaining hand. The man held his Greatsword with both hands ready to fight. The Ogre charged him in rage, swinging its club with a hard swing. It hit the ground as the man quickly evaded the attack.

Finding his opening, the young man used his Greatsword to slash down down the Ogre's one remaining hand. The Ogre roared as the man jumped and slashed the Ogre's head off with his greatsword, killing it.

"Amazing!" Paladin said in amazement. "He so strong~!" She said holding blushing cheeks and wiggling her body.

"That sword is larger than he is yet he wields it like as if he's holding a feather," Dark Elf said.

The Ogre fell over with a loud thud on it's back. The man sheathed his sword onto his back. He turned and started walking away. He left the four girls all staring at him in amazement as he just left them in the forest.

"Okay..." Fighter said getting up. "Well, we completed the quest. Let's head back to town to collect our reward."

"Huh?" Mage said. "But we didn't defeat the Ogre. That man did. So, he'll collect the reward."

"Not if we manage to get there first!" Fighter said.

 **-O-**

The first thing the girls did was go back to the Mayor to collect the reward. But the Mayor told them he gave it away to the Man who took the quest first in defeating the Ogre. The four went to the local pub to drink away their sorrows. Or rather Fighter did.

"Ohhh-!" moaned Fighter sadly as she had her head on the table. "I can't believe he beat us to it."

It's not a shock," Dark Elf said sipping her Mead. "He did take on the Quest before we did."

"I wonder if he was a higher level than us?" Paladin said. "But did you four see him? He took down the Ogre in one hit! Did you see his body~!?" Paladin blushing hugging herself pushing up her breasts.

"Paladin..." sighed Dark Elf. "Must you always have these vulgar thoughts?"

"Oh, cmon!" Paladin said. "All the guys we see around towns just look really generic! You have to agree he was sexy even though we couldn't see his face!"

"I must agree," Dark Elf said. "He did have something that was alluring."

Fighter was too sad to join the conversation. She was still depressed they got cheated out of the reward.

"Mage?" Paladin said getting the youngest companion's attention. "You saw his face, didn't you? What did he look like?"

"Um, I'm don't know..." Mage said. "He uh, might've been good-looking but I didn't get a good look. I only saw his eyes. They were blue."

"What'd I say!?" Paladin said. "He's probably really dreamy!"

"Who cares-!" groaned Fighter still slouching over the table. The door to the pub swung open as Mage, Fighter, Paladin, and Dark Elf turned. It was the same man as before.

"It's him..." said Dark Elf. Before the man sat down he took off his hood. He revealed he had red hair as red as a tomato that hung over his forehead, he had light-colored skin, and of course blue eyes. He took off his sword and set next to him leaning it on the bar counter and sitting on a stool.

"What's he doing here?" Fighter wondered finally bringing her head up.

"He's just getting a drink," Dark Elf said as the man got a drink.

"Oooh~!" Paladin said blushing. "He is handsome! We should talk to him."

"No," Mage said. "We'd probably just be bothering him. What are we going to say to him?"

"Maybe ask him to join our party?" Paladin called the idea.

"Huh?" Fighter mouthed in confusion.

"Hmm?" hummed Dark Elf. "That might be a grand idea. He was able to defeat that Ogre with ease. But he might not want to join us."

"I say no," Fighter said. "He could be stuck up or something."

"Well, we won't know unless we try," Paladin looked at her fellow adventurers. "Right?"

"Let us speak to him," Dark Elf said.

"I want to too," Mage said.

"Fighter?" Paladin smirked at the magenta-haired fighter.

"Okay, fine," Fighter said. "Let's go and speak with him. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have at least another member of our party."

The four got out of their booth and went up to the man. He was sitting drinking a pint of Mead.

"Um, excuse us?" said Mage rather meekly.

"Hmm?" hummed the man looking at the four girls standing near him. "Can I help you?" He noticed Mage. "Oh, it's you. Hello again."

"You remember me?" Mage asked.

"Yeah," The man said. "As a matter-a-fact, I remember all four of you. I gotta say you girls really held your own against that Ogre." The four girl's blushed. "Until you got overwhelmed by it." Their blushes faded.

"See, I told you he was stuck up," Fighter said. "Let's go."

"Hold on a moment," The man said. "Just because you guys got overwhelmed it doesn't mean I wasn't impressed with you. What do you girl's need?"

"We just wanna talk that's all," Paladin said with a smile on her face.

"Talk, huh?" The man said. "You all hungry? I'm buying."

"No need to go through all the trouble," Dark Elf said waving her hand.

"No, it's fine," The man said as he smirked. "Besides, I did get paid after defeating an Ogre. Let's talk."

 **-O-**

The five gathered in a booth. Mage and Dark Elf on one side and Fighter, The man, and Paladin on the other side. Paladin was shamelessly sitting close to the man and staring into his eyes with a lustful gaze.

"Ahem..." The man cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raxus and my class is a Berserker."

"Nice to meet you, Raxus!" said Paladin cheerfully. "That's Dark Elf..." She pointed to the dark-skinned Elven woman who nodded to Raxus. "That's Mage..." She pointed to the cute purple-haired girl who smiled and gave a small wave. "That's Fighter..." Fighter gave a tiny wave to Raxus. "And I'm Paladin!" Paladin pulled Raxus arm in a hug, clutching it in between her breast as she winked.

"Paladin, please...?" Dark Elf said. "Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?"

"It's quite alright," Raxus said. "Anyway, what did you all want to talk about?"

"Um, we wanted to ask if um...?" Mage said twidling with her thumbs adorably.

"If you wanted to join in our party," Fighter said.

"Join you?" Raxus asked. "Why?"

"We have been looking for help and a new member for our party," Dark Elf said. "Plus, we have never met a Berserker."

"Or have met a man like you," Paladin said getting close to Raxus.

"What she means is that we have never seen a man who is an adventurer like us," Dark Elf said.

"Right," Raxus said. "Well, if that is the case, if I were to join you. Would I be getting equal profits if we went on a quest?"

"You mean like gold?" Fighter asked.

"Precisely," Raxus said. "It would benefit all of us since we'll all need equipment."

"Can you tell us about your Class?" Mage asked.

"I'm a Berserker," Raxus explained. "We're known for our combat strength and able to wield heavy weapons." He pointed to his greatsword. "And I also have a special ability I can use in battle."

"What kind of ability?" Fighter asked.

"You'll see if we run into any trouble," Raxus said winking.

"Oh, does that mean you'll join us?" Paladin asked.

"I admit, I have been traveling alone for a while and it would be nice to have companions," Raxus said looking at each of them. "And..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I'm not going to take advantage of any of you just because you are all women."

"I wouldn't mind if you did..." Paladin said quietly yet audible.

 **"Paladin!?"** The other three girls shouted Paladin who laughed bashfully.

"Anyway, if you'll have me I'll join," Raxus said. "It could temporary. We'll see how things pan out. By the way, where are you all staying at?"

"At an Inn not too far from this Pub," Dark Elf said.

"Perfect because that's where I'm staying," Raxus said. "Let's go."

 **-O-**

Raxus and other four walked back to the Inn as the sun was setting at the town.

"You must be really strong to take out an Ogre easily!" Paladin said.

"Yeah, we were holding our own against it but then it overwhelmed us," Fighter said.

"You were able to defeat with great ease," said Dark Elf.

"Are you a higher level than us?" asked Mage.

Raxus stepped in front of them and just looked at all of them together with a blank expression.

"Uh...?" Raxus said. "I am not any higher than you guys in levels. And that Ogre was not that tough at all."

"It wasn't?" Fighter asked.

"Nope," Raxus shook his head. "Maybe you girls just suck."

Fighter's face turned to one of anger as she walked up to Raxus angrily.

"Hey, look here, pal...?" Fighter said. "We don't suck. We have been doing for a while now." Fighter put her hands on her hips. "We're heroes alright!"

"Heroes, huh?" Raxus smirked crossing his arms. "What kind of Heroes dress up like your all getting ready to go to the beach?"

"It's what an armorer gave to us," Fighter argued. "It protects us."

"Funny, since it covers nothing at all," Raxus said. "Sorry, I offended you. Just calm down, Princess."

"Wha...!?" Fighter said as she gritted her teeth. "Who are you calling "Princess"?"

"You!" Raxus barked. "Because you're complaining like one!"

"I knew you were irritating!" Fighter argued.

"Better get used to it," Raxus snorted. This didn't stop Raxus and Fighter's arguing. Paladin, Mage, andDark Elf were all just watching them.

"They seem like they're getting along," Paladin smirked.

"Yes," Dark Elf agreed. "They look almost like a married couple."

Mage giggled at that thought. Raxus and Fighter quit arguing and stared at their companions, then at each other, and then blushed and angrily looked at the others.

 **"No way!"** screamed Raxus and Fighter as they went back arguing as Paladin, Mage, and Dark Elf just smiled amusement.

This began the adventure of Fighter, Mage, Paladin, Dark Elf and the new member of their party, Raxus the Berserker. Their journeys will be a tough one but they will overcome any obstacle that comes their way.

* * *

 **I hope that was okay. This won't be taken as seriously as my other stories.**

 **Well, let me give you a quick introduction of myself.**

 **The names JayH120. I do fanfiction on Anime series, video games, and cartoons. My story that I work on the most is my One Piece story called "One Piece: Jou's Adventures" but I will be updating my other ones.**

 **I just thought this story would be interesting to do since we don't see a lot of male characters in Bikini Warriors and a harem on at that.**

 **I hope this chapter was okay.**

 **Sorry if some parts were a bit clunky and I hope I got the girl's personalities right. If you've watched Bikini Warriors you know that Paladin is the pervert of the group so of course, she'd flirt with Raxus.**

 **Here's a little bio on Raxus...**

 **Character Bio:**

 **Name: Raxus**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Age: Early 20's(23-24)**

 **Appearance: Light-colored skin with blue eyes, straight red hair as red as a tomato that hangs over his forehead, tall(taller than Dark Elf), and muscular as his body is just pure muscle**

 **Outfit: Wears a red hooded trench coat(it matches his hair color) that's open, his coat is open revealing his muscled upper body that showcases his toned chest and abs, a black scarf around his neck, has armored gloves on his hands, black trousers, and a pair of medium-armored black boots**

 **Weapon: Greatsword: Looks like the Raider Sword from Berserk**

 **Voice Actor: David Matranga**

 **Well, that's all I got for now.**

 **Review or not, the choice is yours.**

 **Hope to see you next time.**

 **Later!**


	2. A Dark Mage Quest

**Hello. It's been a bit, hasn't it?**

 **Well, I'm back now for this.**

 **I do not own Bikini Warriors**

 **It's owned by Hobby Japan**

 **I just own Raxus and any other story elements I add**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bikini Warriors: Raxus The Berserker Pt.2**

* * *

The sun shone through the window of Raxus's room. He got up with a yawn stretching his arms over his head. When finished he turned his head over to the lump in the blanket.

 _"What the hell is that...?"_ Raxus thought. He took off the covers and became surprised when he saw it was none other than Paladin wearing a revealing short white nightgown. The blonde was sleeping soundly next to him.

"How did...?" Raxus wondered with a scratch of his head. He couldn't but notice that the gown she wore completely showcased her buxom chest. His cheeks turned into the color of his hair.

 _"No!"_ He thought with a shake of his head. _"I will not take advantage of them! And I am not that kind of guy!"_

He carefully put his hand on Paladin's shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey," said Raxus. "C'mon. Wake up." Paladin's eyes opened slowly as she was met with the face of Raxus.

"Good morning, Raxus!" Paladin said sitting up with a bright smile. As she sat up her breast's bounced from her movement.

"Yeah...? Morning...?" Raxus said awkwardly. "Uh, what are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"I have my ways," said Paladin. "How about a good morning kiss?" She said with sultry and placed her hand on Raxus's cheek.

"Uh, what!?" Raxus shouted as Paladin tried to lean towards his face. "Hold on!" Raxus shouted as he fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Paladin, you need to stop this! I already said I'm not gonna take advantage of any you girls!"

"No need to be shy," Paladin said. "All I wanted was a good morning kiss not to sleep with you. Or we could also try the sleeping part." Paladin's cheeks went red at what she had in mind with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a 'good morning kiss or even the second thing!" Raxus said.

"Come on!" Paladin said. "Just one kiss!" Paladin jumped straight at Raxus. Raxus's back fell against the wardrobe behind him. Thinking quickly he opened the wardrobe as Paladin flew into it. "Oh, Raxus!" She whined. "Cmon, let me out!"

"Nope!" Raxus said. "Not until you've calmed down!"

 **Knock! Knock!**

A couple of rap's at the door were heard. Raxus quickly got to the door and opened to reveal the other three girls. Fighter, Dark Elf, and Mage.

"Good morning, Raxus!" Mage said with a happy smile.

"Good morning, Mage," Raxus said quickly but with a smile.

"We hope you slept well," said Dark Elf.

"Slept good," Raxus said.

"Raxus, have you seen Paladin?" Fighter asked. "She wasn't around when we woke up?"

"Nope," Raxus shook his head. "I haven't seen her at all! I'll let you know if I-" A few bangs can be heard from the wardrobe inside Raxus' room. Everyone at the door looked at it.

"Is there someone in there...?" Mage asked tentatively.

Raxus sighed. "I wasn't going to show you. But I guess I've got no choice now." The three girls at the door all had curious expressions as they watched Raxus slowly go up to the wardrobe and open it. As it opened, it revealed Paladin falling out of it.

Mage screamed in shock as it happened. "Oh, it's only..." Mage began to say.

"Paladin," Dark Elf sighed.

"Paladin, what were you doing in there!?" Fighter asked.

"Maybe she was trying to hide," Dark Elf said. "Paladin must've snuck off so she and Raxus can..."

"Can... what!?" Raxus said.

"Despicable," Fighter said. "C'mon, girls! Let's go!" Fighter walked off angrily as Mage and Dark Elf followed.

"Wait!?" Raxus shouted walking out of his room. "It's not what you think!? We didn't do anything! I just woke up and she was there! You gotta believe me!"

 **-O-**

The five were walking through town. Raxus was walking behind everyone as Fighter walked in the front. Her arms folded over his chest. She was still angry at Raxus.

"Fighter..." Raxus called to her. "C'mon, are you serious. It's really not what you think."

"Oh, is it...?" Fighter said. "'Mr. I'm not gonna take advantage of any of you'!"

"If you wanna blame someone then blame Paladin," Raxus said.

"What did I do?" Paladin pouted.

"This is all your fault," Raxus said.

"That sounds just about right," Dark Elf added.

"You guys are so mean," Paladin said.

"Listen, Paladin sneaked into my room while I was asleep and snuck in my bed," Raxus explained. "You guys all know how she is. She's perverted."

"I just can't help, ya know!" Paladin squealed happily as she eyed Raxus's abs.

"That's not anything to be proud of," Raxus frowned. "And my eyes are up here."

"Maybe, I'll let you off the hook, Raxus," Fighter said. "Don't make me regret letting you on our team." She getting up close to Raxus and jabbing a finger up at him.

Raxus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Fighter snapped.

"Then quit complaining then," Raxus said. His blue eyes glaring into Fighter's magenta ones.

"Uh, everyone lets calm down," Mage said finally interjecting. "Let's not fight each other. Look, we're here at the quest board. Let's do a quest!"

"Yes," Dark Elf nodded. "We'd collect money and it'd be a perfect way to relieve stress."

"Yeah," Fighter said folding her arms. "That sounds fine."

"I agree," Raxus said. "Nice thinking, Mage." Raxus gave Mage a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing," Mage said smile and turning away with a small blush on her cheeks. Raxus and Fighter gave each other a look and then turned away with scowls.

"Oooh~!" Paladin said from behind Raxus and Fighter. "You both look like you've got a lot of pent-up sexual tension~!" Both Raxus and Fighter turned to give demonic glares to Paladin who slowly backed away frighteningly.

"I say we take this one," Dark Elf said in front of the job board. "Handling a group dark mages. Should be an easy job for all of us and it will be Raxus's first time battling alongside us."

"Perfect," Raxus said. "I'll get to really show my skills to you all."

"You'll follow orders, right?" Fighter said turning to him.

"Of course," Raxus said. "You are the leader, aren't you, Fighter? I'll prove to you I can follow orders."

"I'll be the judge," Fighter said. "Let's go everyone."

 **-O-**

The five were hiding in the bushes and have just spotted the dark mages on the edge of a cliffside. There were 10 enemies in their sight.

"There are eight of them," Fighter whispered. "We'll all jump out and take them by surprise." The rest of the girls took out their respective weapons.

"Hold a moment..." Raxus said. "I don't know how you girls did things before? But I have an idea."

"What kind of idea...?" Mage asked tilting her head cutely.

"One that will give us the element of surprise," Raxus winked at her. "They won't know what hit them."

"This better be a good plan?" Fighter said placing a hand on her hip.

"It's something," Raxus said. "Listen here, ladies?" Raxus started to whisper his plan to them all, the girls nodded in agreement.

 **-O-**

Raxus walked out of the forest, hands raised in the air. The 10 Dark Mages became alerted when Raxus made his way up to them.

"Halt!" shouted the Dark Mage leader. He was the leader since his hooded black robe had gold edges. "Come no further, stranger!"

"We don't know who you are?" shouted the Dark Mage 2. "State your reason for approaching us!?"

"My reason for approaching?" Raxus asked. "Well, I suppose I had some questions for you all."

"What sort of questions?" The Dark Mage leader asked. "Make it quick before we end up blasting you away. By the way, are you alone?"

"Maybe," Raxus shrugged.

"Lies!" shouted the leader.

"How would you even know I'm lying?" Raxus said with a tilted head. "Now, questions. What kind of group are you guys anyway?"

"We are the group called the "Black Golem"," The leader announced. "We've caused trouble and havoc all across the land."

"Why do you do this?" Raxus asked his second question.

"Our goal is to get back at this world who wronged us!" shouted the leader. "No one will stand in our way."

"Final question..." Raxus said. "What are you after exactly?"

"Once we have amassed an entire army of us we will go after one thing that will bring great power," said the leader. "We are after The Throne!"

"Heh," Raxus smirked with closed eyes.

"Hmm?" The leader's eyes widened. "Why do you laugh!? Are you mocking us!?"

"Not at all," Raxus said opening his eyes. "I just realized that you must be ballsy or pretty freakin' stupid to think you can go after the throne." The leader gritted his teeth and clenched his curved wooden staff.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME!" screamed the leader, he pointed a long finger straight at Raxus. "OBLITERATE HIM AT ONCE! HE'S ONLY ONE MAN!"

"By the way..." Raxus said the collar up on his red coat. "I'm not alone." He snapped his fingers.

 **Slash! Slash!**

Fighter and Paladin both jump out and slashed down two the dark mages with battle cries.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?" shouted the leader. Two more mages began to get ready with their own spells. But they never had a chance as Mage and Dark Elf jumped out and blast their own spells defeating the two dark mages.

Three more dark mages jumped into the air readying spells. They never had a chance to use them as Raxus wielding his greatsword jumped into the air himself and slashed down the dark mages. They dropped to the ground as Raxus landed in a crouch easily.

Two of the last of the mages blasted fire spells at Raxus.

"Raxus!" Mage warned. "Watch out!" Raxus hearing mages warning saw the two fire blasts and easily rolled out of the way of them. Raxus and also Fighter ran at the two last of the mages and cut them down. Raxus stood up placing his greatsword over his shoulder. Fighter stood up as well as she and Raxus shared a look toward each other as they both gave a small smile to one another.

"FOOLS!" screamed the Dark Mage leader who was left alone. Raxus and the girls brought their gaze to the leader.

"Now, we only have one left to deal with," Dark Elf said.

"PREPARE FOR DEATH!" boomed the Dark Mage leader. He twirled his staff over his head and with a mighty slam he brought the end of the staff to the ground. The ground cracked into large pieces as they all flew toward the five heroes.

"Everyone watch out!" Fighter ordered as Dark Elf, Paladin, and herself jumped out of the way. However, one of the large pieces of the ground was flying directly at Mage.

"Hey, watch out!" Paladin warned her. Mage's eyes widened in horror as she covered herself for any pain to come. With surprising speed comes Raxus, wielding his blade. With great strength, he slices the debris into pieces as they scatter right past himself and Mage.

"I... I didn't get hit..." Mage said as she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Raxus in front of her. "Raxus!" She said in surprise.

"Mage," Raxus smirked with a nod. "Are you hurt?"

"No!" Mage answered quickly. "I-I'm fine."

"Good," Raxus said. The Dark Mage Leader blasts fire at the both of Raxus and Mage. Raxus quickly sheathed his sword on his back and scooped up Mage bridal-style.

"Ah!" Mage squealed in surprise. She couldn't help but blush since she has been in Raxus's arms before. Raxus carrying Mage in his arms quickly evaded the fire blast from the Dark Mage leader. The leader threw a few more fire blasts at Raxus who only managed to avoid them all.

Raxus jumped up into the air carrying Mage and landed on his feet with a skid and landing next to the rest of Fighter, Dark Elf, and Paladin.

Are you guys alright?" Fighter asked.

"We're fine," Raxus said as he put Mage down. "You good, Mage?"

"Yes," Mage said. "Thank you, Raxus."

"Anytime," Raxus smiled.

"That's not fair!" whined Paladin. "You held Mage twice now, Raxus! When's it my turn!?"

"That's what you're worried about!?" Raxus shouted in disbelief.

"That's enough, everyone!" Dark Elf shouted. "We haven't dealt with him yet!" She was right. The Leader of the Dark Mages was getting quite impatient and angry with the 5 he was facing.

"Give it up, pal," Raxus said walking up and pulling out his greatsword again. "You're finished."

"I AM NOT FINISHED, HEROES!" The Dark Mage leader shouted. "I HAVE ONE MORE TRICK UP MY SLEEVE THAT WILL SURELY BE ENOUGH AND DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR TEAM OF BIKINI BIMBO'S!"

"Don't call us that, you bastard...!" Fighter snarled.

"How rude!" Dark Elf glared.

"W-What did he mean by one more trick?" Mage wondered clutching her staff.

"I'm not sure," Raxus answered. "But right now we need to stay sharp right now."

"NOW, COME FORTH MY GOLEM!" The Dark Mage leader boomed. "COME AND GROUND THEM ALL INTO DUST!"

"What's he going to do?" Paladin wondered worriedly. All around Raxus and the others, the ground started to shake. They all kept their balance from all the rumbling. The Dark Mage leader stood still, arms outstretched.

Out from underground, a giant stone hand bursting from it. Then another hand and the upper body of the stone rock golem came out of the ground. The stone golem looked like a warrior the way its body was designed. It burst from the ground showing it's stone legs. It was tall as it easily towered over Raxus and girls.

"It's..." Fighter started wide-eyed. "It's huge!"

"HAHAHAHA!" boomed the Dark Mage leader. "DESTROY THEM, GOLEM! DO SO, SO WE CAN GO TOWARD OUR NEXT GOAL!" The Golem ran at the five heroes and went to attack Raxus and everyone else.

The rock golem used its hard stone fist attack. Everyone in the neck of time avoided the attack. Mage attacked the Golem with a spell but it had no effect. Next up, Dark Elf did the same with her own magic spell but that also had no effect. The Golem tanked their attacks and raised it's large stone leg and slammed it down in front of Mage and Dark Elf and sent them flying away.

 **"Mage! Dark Elf!"** screamed both Fighter and Paladin. Fighter grit her teeth and raised her sword at the Golem.

"Paladin! Raxus!" Fighter ordered. "With me!" The three carrying their swords ran at the Golem. The trio together did a triple slash on the Golem all together but it seemed to have no effect.

The Golem swung it's arm right at the three knocking them all away. Paladin fell back next to Mage and Paladin. Raxus skidded across the ground on his back. Fighter fell to the ground, lying on her stomach. She slowly got up, using her sword to help her. She stood wobbly and faced the Golem. Her face with determination. She knew she had to defeat this thing and to protect her team.

With a battle cry, she ran at the Golem and went to swing at with all her might despite her exhaustion. She slashed it but it barely scratched it. The Golem balled it's stone fist and reeled back and punched Fighter so hard she went flying through the air.

 **"Fighter!"** exclaimed all Mage, Paladin, and Dark Elf. Fighter's eyes were closed as she flew. Fighter never hit the ground as she was soon caught. Raxus being the one who received Fighter and caught her in his arms.

"Fighter!?" Raxus shouted. "Fighter!" He shook her gently in his arms. "Wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up!" Fighter with her head on Raxus shoulder slowly opened her eyes. Her magenta eyes locking with his blue ones.

"Raxus..." Fighter said quietly.

"Hey, it's alright," Raxus said gently. "Don't talk. You're injured. After drinking a potion you'll be fine. I'm gonna set you back with the others. I'm gonna beat this golem. It's gonna work out."

"How...?" Fighter asked quietly. She didn't know how he was going to defeat it when it easily beat her and everyone else. She observed Raxus's face. It held a serious and stern expression. He was REALLY going to go through with this.

He set Fighter down next to the other three gently. And turned to face the Golem.

"Wait, Raxus!" Fighter said trying to get up. "There's no way you can handle that Golem on your own!"

"Yes," Dark Elf agreed. "Let us help!"

"How are you going to do it!?" Mage chimed after. "You never picked up your sword?"

"Everyone!" Paladin shouted. "I'll handle this! It's been nice knowing everyone! I'm going to sacrifi-"

"SHUT UP!" Raxus shouted stopping all the girls from speaking. "I am going to defeat this Golem! Now, all of you please stay back." Raxus said breathing out slowly. "I know you all can take care of yourselves but as of right now..." Raxus sighed. "I don't want you all getting hurt anymore." The girl's eyes widened at Raxus words. "Stay back here since it's a safe distance. Things might get a bit wild."

Raxus took hold of his red coat and easily flung it off his body. The coat fell to the ground at Raxus's feet. Fighter, Mage, Dark Elf, and Paladin couldn't help but turn red at the sight of Raxus. They could make out every defined part of his body, to his arms, to his abs, and to his chest and back.

"All of you stay back," Raxus said. "I mean it. This will all be over soon." Raxus began stepping up to the Golem. He got into a stance, breathed out and closed his eyes. After a few short seconds, a fiery-red aura started to cover Raxus all around his body. A small explosion erupted from Raxus. The girl's had to shield their eyes as they watched in astonishment at this display Raxus was giving.

"You will accomplish nothing by whatever it is you're doing!" screamed the Dark Mage leader. "DIE! KILL HIM, GOLEM!" The Golem charged straight at Raxus. Raxus himself ran at the Golem. The Golem brought his stone fist down on Raxus.

 **"RAXUS!"** screamed both Fighter and Mage.

 **[BGM: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST: Stardust Crusaders]**

The Golem's fist never connected with Raxus as Raxus easily stopped the stone fist with only one hand. Raxus clenched his fist and punched the stone fist completely obliterating it. The Golem stumbled back from the attack but kept his footing. It brought down its other hand to Raxus. Raxus once again easily punched out the stone fist of the Golem.

"I-Impossible!?" guffawed the Dark Mage leader. "There's no way anyone can defeat my Golem! It's inconceivable!" Raxus clenched his fist tightly, getting his final attack ready.

"HRRAGH!" screamed Raxus as he right now went into a huge barrage of punches. His flurry of punches went right into the torso of the Golem. The punches were so strong and so fast that his Raxus' arms looked like blurs to the eye. There was no way for the Golem to counter Raxus as it fist were destroyed and Raxus showed no sign of stopping. Raxus then landed one final punch of the Golem. It was a punch so powerful it gave a small shockwave and a burst of wind that made the girls cover their eyes.

The final punch Raxus landed on the Golem demolished it completely. All of it was now just large rocks that went flying straight into the Dark Mage leader who gave out a startled yelp as he was hit by all the incoming rocks. The four girls were all amazed by the powerful display by this man they've met just recently.

 **[OST End]**

Raxus was breathing hard as his fiery-red aura dissipated. He then fell right to the ground flat on his back with a loud thud.

"Raxus!" screamed Fighter. Followed by Mage, Paladin, and Dark Elf. They all crowded around him. Both Mage and Fighter sat on their knees next to Raxus, Paladin, and Dark Elf stood by.

"Raxus, are you okay?" Mage asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Raxus breathed. "I'm just..." He sighed. "I'm just really tired." The girls couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"I've never seen anything like that," Dark Elf said. "It was incredible!"

"I'll say!" Paladin agreed. "Raxus, do need any attention. I-I could give you a massage if you like?" A red blush was adorned upon Paladin's cheek.

"Uh, no that's alright," Raxus said. "I just need a bit of rest."

"What was that just now, Raxus?" Fighter wondered, placing her hands on the ground. "Wait! You mentioned you had a special ability? Was that it?"

"Correct," groaned Raxus. "That was my special ability for my Class. It's called **Berserker's Rage.** It's an ability that increases my strength and combat ability. The only downside is that it completely drains me."

"Geez," sighed Fighter. "You're such a blockhead, you know that?"

"Oh, Fighter, I didn't know you cared about me so much?" Raxus smirked teasingly at Fighter.

"It wasn't like I was the only one worried for you," Fighter blushed turning away. "Besides, we were all worried about you."

"Thanks," Raxus smiled honestly at her. The remains of the Golem began shuffling around and out comes the Dark Mage leader. His hood no longer on his head, showing off his balding head.

"Ugh, this bastard again," Fighter groaned.

"So, apparently he's not dead," Dark Elf said. "But he's all alone now."

"So it seems," Paladin said. Raxus leaned up with a groan. Mage placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Raxus, I don't think you should get up yet," Mage warned.

"I'm fine, Mage," Raxus said giving her a smile. "Trust me." Raxus got up and picked up his greatsword and stepped up to the Dark Mage leader. The leader brought up his head and was met with the tip of Raxus' blade in his face. "Now, I think this is the part when you start surrendering." As Raxus said this the other girls fell in next to him, glaring at the Dark Mage leader.

"P-Please, spare me!" pleaded the leader. "Everything I said was just blasphemy! Please, just let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Raxus said. "I believe earlier you called my friend's here 'bimbo's'."

"W-What!?" screamed the leader fearfully.

"Yes," Dark Elf said glaring intensely. "He did say that about us."

"He did indeed," Paladin said.

"You all take your time," Raxus said walking off and to grab his coat and scarf. The only sounds he heard were the Dark Mage leader pleads to stop, sword slashes and magic blasts. Lastly, Raxus sheathed his sword behind him. He turned around and saw the girl's had finished with the defeated leader on the ground. "Got everything out of your system, girls?"

"Sure did," Fighter smirked as Mage giggled softly in agreement.

"Now, what say we go and collect the payment for defeating those guys?" Raxus suggested with a smile.

 **-O-**

"Today's quest went well, didn't it, Fighter?" Mage said sitting in a chair and brushing her purple-colored hair.

"Yeah, it went very well," Fighter agreed, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She and the girls would usually pair off two and two and pick their partner for their room.

"Raxus did great too," Mage said smiling. "He really was a lot of help to us during the fight today."

"Hmm, yeah," Fighter said. "He did come up with the plan that we come out two at a time and take the Dark Mages by surprise." Fighter folded her arms over her chest.

"Fighter..." Mage paused her hair brushing and looked directly at Fighter. "I think you should go and talk to Raxus."

"Huh? why?" Fighter asked tilting her head.

"W-Well, it's just that things have been a bit tense for you and him as of late," Mage said. "So, I think it's best right now for you two make nice with each other."

"You think so?" asked Fighter. Mage nodded in confirmation. "I guess I could give it a try if he will as well. He may be level-headed but he is kind of stubborn."

"Raxus doesn't seem as bad you think he is," Mage smiled. "I know it."

"How do you figure that, Mage?" Fighter said. "Are strong, level-headed, but stubborn types like Raxus what you're into, Mage?"

This caused Mage cheeks to turn scarlet. "W-Where did that question come from?" Mage stuttered shyly.

"Relax, Mage," Fighter said with a smile. She got off the bed and headed for the door. "I'm going to go and talk to Raxus." Fighter opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked out.

Fighter made her way to the room Raxus was staying in. She stopped in front of it and breathed in and out. She made a few gentle raps on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing Raxus. He rose a brow as to why Fighter was coming around at this time at night.

"Fighter, what's up?" Raxus asked. "Need something?"

"Hey, Raxus..." Fighter said rubbing the back of her head. "I just came here to..."

"To...?" Raxus inquired.

"I just came here to say I'm sorry," Fighter said averting her eyes.

"Sorry?" Raxus wondered. "What for?"

"Well, you know..." Fighter started. "Things have been a little rough between us and I doubted that you'd be a good addition to our team and today you've proved that you could be and... I'm only trying to apologize for all that.

"Really?" Raxus said. "Well, I respect your apology and your honesty but you didn't need to apologize to me for anything, Fighter."

"I didn't...?" Fighter said.

"Not at all," Raxus said. "Look, you and I might still have disagreements but that's what team's do sometimes. They hash things out so they could work together better. Just like what we did today."

"But, I thought you just wanted to work with us temporarily?" Fighter asked in surprise. "Does that mean you wanna become a permanent member of our group?"

"If you'll have me," Raxus smiled. "I'd be honored," Raxus said putting his hand out. "So, deal?" Fighter stared at Raxus and then nodded and smiled herself and clasped her hand with Raxus's.

"Deal," Fighter said as she Raxus gave a shake. Both of them kept eye contact with each other both smiling, their hands still connected with one another.

"Fighter?" Raxus said still smiling.

"Yes?" Fighter answered.

"I think you can let go of my hand now," Raxus said. Fighter shook and her head and soon realized she was holding Raxus's hand too long and quickly let go. She blushed embarrassingly at what just happened. Raxus hand was strong. Obviously, since he was strong himself and considering his weapon.

"Sorry about that," Fighter chuckled embarrassingly.

"No need to be sorry," Raxus said. "Anyway, we should get some sleep. I assume we'll be taking on another quest tomorrow."

"Yeah," Fighter smiled. "Good night."

"Yeah, night," Raxus smiled at Fighter one last time and closed the door.

Fighter started walking back to her room. Mage was right, Raxus really isn't all that bad. She may have had some problems with him but he's a good guy. He's a cunning warrior, he'll think up a strategy before going into battle and he's got a great body.

Fighter stopped in her tracks. She blushed as she started shaking her head frantically. It's not like she has any feelings for him. It's not like she can decide even if she did. Besides, she still hardly knew him.

Maybe one day she will have a sparring matching with him to really see how strong he is. Fighter thought that would be a perfect idea down the line.

* * *

 **Alright, we finished another chapter of this story. Now, I did mention I won't be posting this story as frequently as other stories. I might make it a monthly thing. We'll have to see.**

 **Now, we're following the show. Chapter 1 of this story takes place after episode 2. So, I'm gonna have in-between scenario's in this story to hopefully keep things fresh. That and I have some ideas for some original arcs(you'll see what I got) and I'll be adding some more content to some episodes.**

 **Reviews...**

 **ethan0bastian: I just thought it'd be an interesting idea. Since I think it's never been done before. The show isn't very long. 12 episodes and I think 3 OVA's. Depends if you like it or not.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **johannvanguard: Oh, they'll get into quite a few dilemmas in this journey. I can guarantee that.**

 **Bobby Jenkins: Here it is. Hope you liked it. The Berserker Armor from Berserk? I admit I sort of based Raxus on Gut's a little bit(just without the personality and the super dark past) I'll have to think about whether Raxus uses the Berserker armor.**

 **Guest: I will confirm that Valkyrie, Hunter, Cleric, and even Kunoichi will be in Raxus' harem. Yeah, I know that there are new characters called Black Knight and Necromancer. They can also be potential candidates for Raxus' harem. Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Okay, you've seen Raxus's special ability. 'Berserker's Rage'. I based it off of Kratos' Spartan Rage from God of War. That's the basic idea I had for it.**

 **I'm kind of surprised I got 22 favorites and 25 follows for this. I kinda expected I'd only get, I don't know? 5?**

 **Well, it's cool to see I have some type of following for this story.**

 **That's all I got for this one.**

 **Hope to see you all next time.**

 **Later!**


End file.
